


Beat Your Swords Into Plowshares

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Ben is 35, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Error 404: Ben Solo not found, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Gross, Homophobia, Incest, Misogyny, Modern AU, Physical Abuse, Rape, Religious Abuse, Rey is 14, Sexual Abuse, Torture Porn, Underage Rape, Victim Blaming, mention of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben catches his little girl, Rey, masturbating with the object he used to spank her with. He punishes her for it.





	Beat Your Swords Into Plowshares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! Rey get absolutely tortured in this. There's no hope for her, and no way out.
> 
> I guess I felt like taking out my frustrations on a fictional character? 😅😅😅💀💀💀
> 
> I'll probably come off anon at some point. I'm just being a chickenshit right now.
> 
> This is what Ben uses to beat Rey: https://www.walmart.com/ip/Wiffle-Plastic-Yellow-Wiffle-Ball-Bat/22988577

It is Paige’s fault, Rey thinks ruefully. She searches her house for something, _anything_, she can use. Ever since Rey’s sleepover with Rose a couple of weeks ago, it has been all she can think about. Rey is addicted to the new things Paige showed her and Rose that weekend. She didn’t even know girls could _do_ that or _feel_ that. All Rey knew of sex was what her Daddy taught her. Sex was when a man and woman get married. They’ll go be alone so that the man can wiggle his penis inside the woman. If they do it right, a baby will be born. Rey had seen the pictures of male and female anatomy. She supposed that a man would have to wiggle a lot to get that floppy thing inside the woman’s vagina.

Paige and Rose had laughed at her when she told them this. Daddy didn’t let her go to sex ed or health class. He said those classes were only good for making sluts and gays. Rey would be a good little girl and only let her future husband touch her flower. After the sisters apologized for their mockery, they told her a different story. The penis doesn’t stay floppy, it grows and becomes solid. The man rubs it inside the woman, and it feels so good that they both moan and scream. Rey didn’t believe her, but Paige had videos. The sights and sounds had made Rey’s tummy feel weird. It was the same kind of weird she felt when she looked at Tommy who sat beside her in Algebra. He was bigger than all the other freshman at First Order High School, taller than Rey even. She hated being one of the tallest in the class. It was something she inherited from her Daddy. Before, she had thought about kissing him. After watching those videos though, she wondered if his penis grew like the man in the video. Would he be able to make her cry out and scream?

After watching the video, Paige had asked Rey if she had ever ‘gotten off’. Rey had no idea what that meant. The sisters’ jaws had dropped. Paige pulled up another video. In it, a woman was rubbing her flower in a circular motion, making herself moan. Paige pointed out the nub at the top. She had called it a clit and that rubbing it felt so good that she loses her mind every time. The real shock was finding out that Paige had a secret toy she used to simulate a man’s penis. It was long and purple and vibrated. She said it was a step up from the hair brush she had been using. Paige instructed Rey to find something long and cylindrical with no sharp edges or loose pieces, and to use cooking oil to make things slippery.

Following Paige’s instructions, Rey learns to touch herself. She finds the nub easily. Tommy and the video she watched floats to her mind. Rey quickly learns that direct pressure is not the best route but circling her clit makes her tremor. At first, she is scared of the feeling. However, after several days of trying it in her room, she rides out the feeling until her vision turns fuzzy. She can barely contain the noises she makes. It’s a good thing Daddy’s room is down the hall. After awhile, she realizes that she feels ‘empty’ when she masturbates. Her flower pulses and clenches but there’s nothing to grab on to. Rey decides to follow Paige’s advice to find something to fill the void.

She searches all over the house for something that might work but is coming up empty. Canned food is too wide. Toothbrushes are too narrow. She doesn’t use hairbrushes, only combs. Rey wonders if Daddy knew she would go looking for something like this and threw it all out. Thinking about Daddy gives her an idea. He’s at the church writing his Sunday sermon for First Order Assembly of God because the church has an internet connection. (Daddy refuses to allow a connection to his home.) That means that she can go snoop in his room.

Daddy’s room smells kinda weird, but she ventures inside anyway. It’s clean and sparse like the rest of the house. The bed is made, and the nightstand is free of clutter and dust. Rey first looks in the nightstand drawer. There’s an odd assortment of items there: a bottle of clear liquid called ‘personal lubricant’, and a box of Kleenex. Nothing that Rey thinks she can use. Next, she looks toward the closet. Opening the doors, she finds Daddy’s suits neatly pressed and lined up on the rod. His sleek, black shoes line the bottom of the left side. On the right side are boxes. Rey thinks they are from their last move several years ago. She looks in one to find photo albums. In another, she finds boring paperwork.

As she is putting the boxes back in place, she sees it. In the back of the closet is an object that she hasn’t seen for several years. Daddy used to spank her with it when she was being a bad girl. Rey shudders at the memory. It was the last time she resisted going to church. She had experienced a bad dream the night before and didn’t want to leave home. Daddy was furious. He grabbed the closest thing he could and swung at her. The closest thing happened to be her yellow wiffle ball bat. Rey remembers that he hit her three times. Once on the outside of her right thigh and twice on the back of that same thigh. Her entire upper right leg was bruised. Momma had put her in a long skirt and pulled her hair back in a bun and they were off to church. If anybody noticed Rey constantly leaning to her left that whole next week, nobody said anything.

It's smaller than she remembered it being. Rey had been sure her father had attacked her with some monstrous blunt object. In the present, it looked laughable. She takes it out of the closet and inspects it. It’s about half her height but slim. She can wrap her hand around it. The length of it will possibly make it easier to control. All these thoughts are making her thighs rub together. With a quickness, she runs to her room and closes the door. She shucks off her blouse, skirt, bra, and panties and lays down on the bed with her yellow wiffle ball bat. In her own nightstand drawer, she has a tiny container filled with olive oil. Rey takes it out and smears some on the smaller end of the bat.

Once the handle of the bat is dripping with olive oil, Rey loses her nerve. Her flower had always been forbidden. Daddy always warned her it was dirty and would get her into trouble. Only her husband could touch her flower. But if her flower is dirty, then why does it feel so good to rub it? Why didn’t Daddy tell her it felt good to touch it? Rey huffs, grabbing the bat, and sliding it between her legs. Her flower is wet which happens sometimes when she’s excited. The end of it bumps into her sex, making her jump. She slides it along her slit until she feels her flesh give way. Rey has to angle the base to fit inside her. It’s tight, uncomfortably tight, but she presses on. She isn’t sure she likes the feeling. Is this what it would be like if Tommy were on top of her?

The image of Tommy makes her clench around the handle. Okay, maybe it’s not _too_ bad. However, it’s too much to move in and out. Rey concentrates on her clit, rubbing it in the way she’s learned over the last couple weeks. Her pussy clenches rhythmically over the handle. She’s climaxing faster than ever before. Just as she’s about to crest, a booming voice echoes above her. “WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?!”

Rey’s eyes fly open to find her father standing beside her bed. She’s filled with mortification. “Daddy! I’m naked!”

Daddy reaches down and grabs the wiffle ball bat and crudely yanks it from between her legs. Rey yelps as it’s ripped from her. Tears bud in the corners of her eyes. She scrambles back to the corner of her bed against the wall, grabbing a blanket to cover her shame.

“Oh no, sweetheart, you don’t get to hide now. I saw what you were doing. What would Momma say if she were still alive?”

“Daddy, please! Let me get dressed.”

Her father reaches for the blanket and yanks that away too. She’s completely exposed. He looks furious. His face is red, and his nostrils are flared. The veins in his neck are popping out. His fists clench around the edges of the blanket. Rey thinks he might even tear it with how hard he’s gripping it. “Your Momma would be so disgusted with you right now. She would be crying that her only child, her little girl is a slut.”

Rey sobs. She misses her Momma every day. Momma used to make cinnamon toast and read her bedtime stories. Daddy is too busy to do those things. Would her Momma hate her for touching her flower? “Daddy, no! I’m sorry!”

“Only sluts and lesbians play with themselves, Rey. You don’t want to be a slut or a lesbian, do you?”

She wails out, “No, Daddy, no!”

The corner of Daddy’s mouth ticks up. His eyes appear to rake over her body. Why is Daddy looking at her like that? Why is he almost smiling as he does it? He picks up the wiffle ball bat and points it toward Rey. “You need to be punished, little girl.”

His intent is clear. “Daddy! _Please!_ I’ll be good. I’ll be good!”

Daddy jabs it into Rey’s stomach. “Oh no, I know how filthy little girls’ minds work. I had to beat it out of your mother too, but she learned eventually.”

Rey is quaking and wailing in fear. She tries to dash to the foot of the bed, but Daddy is fast and catches her wrist. He pulls hard on her arm, forcing the rest of her body to come with her. Rey screams as she feels something pop in her shoulder. Daddy curses again and pops her shoulder back. She’s laying on her back now.

“You’re not supposed to say those words, Daddy!” His only response is to slap her across the face.

“I can say whatever I damn well please in this house. Now, let me see. Oh, yes!” He stands and walks over to her dresser. Rey tries to sit up on the bed, but her shoulder hurts too bad. She manages to swing her feet over the edge just as her father turns back around holding a scarf. “Where are you going, little slut?”

“Daddy, _please_! I’m sorry. I want to get dressed now. I won’t touch myself again!” Her hands reach out to her Daddy as she pleads with him.

“Don’t touch me!” He shouts as he smacks her hands away. “I know where those fingers have been! I’m going to beat the slut out of you, okay, baby girl? You don’t want to be a slut anymore, do you?”

“No, Daddy,” she screams through tremulous sobs.

“Good. You’re starting to learn.” Daddy pushes her down on the bed again and flips her over. He ties her hands together with the scarf and then cinches her to a slat on the headboard. Her shoulder is throbbing. Daddy leans down to sweep the hair out of her face and kiss her temple. “I really don’t want to do this, baby girl, but you have shamed God and Jesus with your behavior. Maybe this will keep you out of hell.”

Daddy stands back up and grabs the yellow bat that had been set on the nightstand as he restrained her. Rey can just barely see over her shoulder as he raises the bat in the air and swiftly brings it down on her ass. She feels the sting on her bare skin and the pain as it radiates into her pelvis and hips. She screams.

Rey tries to maneuver away from the next blow, but Daddy raises a leg up to step on the back of her knee. The next hit lands on her tailbone. Pain shoots up her spine and she screams again. A third strike lands on the back of her thighs. Rey’s throat is already spent. All she can do is moan gutturally as tears and mucus soak her sheets. She tries to think about eating cinnamon toast with her mother on Saturday mornings while watching Veggietales. It doesn’t work that well.

“Look what you’ve done, little slut!” Rey can barely lift her head but she dare not disobey Daddy any further. Looking over her shoulder, she sees that her father has his hand over his crotch. He’s rubbing the front of his pants.

“Daddy? Am I still a slut?” Rey can barely whisper the words. If the beating didn’t take care of it, then what will?

“Your little Jezebel body has bewitched me. Oh, your mother is rolling in her grave now. We worked too hard to see you go this way.”

She starts crying again. Rey doesn’t know where all the tears are coming from. A headache is already blooming behind her eyes. “I don’t-I don’t understand. I’m sorry, Daddy!”

Without a word, Daddy unbuckles his belt. For a moment, Rey thinks he’s going to beat her with it next. However, he simply unbuttons his fly and lowers his pants and boxers to the floor. Rey can’t believe what she’s seeing. Her Daddy is half-naked in her room. His penis is long and thick and curls upward toward his abdomen. It’s red, with thick veins popping out. He wraps his fist around it and strokes it. A bead of clear liquid oozes out the hole at the end. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, you little Jezebel?”

“No, Daddy, no!” Rey thinks he can’t mean what she thinks he means.

“I think you do. You made my cock react this way with your squirming body. You want to be stuffed with Daddy’s cock, don’t you? Getting beat wasn’t enough, was it?”

He climbs on the bed to straddle her thighs. “Daddy, no, _please!_ I don’t want that!”

Leaning down to speak into her ear, he says, “But what was I supposed to think when I caught you stuffing the thing I used to beat you with inside your little flower? Did you think of me, baby girl? Did you think of me beating your disobedient ass while you rubbed your pearl?”

Rey tries to buck him off, but she hurts everywhere. “No, Daddy, _please!_ I’ll be good!”

“Hmm…” She feels Daddy’s hands on each ass cheek, prying her open. “I think I need to claim this little pussy, so you don’t get any ideas about who you belong to.” Rey doesn’t know the word ‘pussy’ but can guess his meaning when he slips a finger through her folds. She wants to puke all over her mattress. He finds her ‘pearl’ and gently nudges it, making Rey gasp. Somehow, in some twisted way, it feels good. He nudges it again and again. Rey feels sparks travel over her belly. Daddy begins to work her pearl in earnest. She can’t help the whimpers that escape her mouth. “Look at you, darling, getting off on Daddy’s hand.”

She tries to concentrate on moving away from his hand. It feels good but it feels so gross at the same time. Why won’t Daddy leave her alone? If it feels good, does that mean Daddy is right? That she asked for this? Soon, she is cresting. The familiar throbbing overtakes her. Rey can’t help the moan she makes as she reaches her release.

“You liked that, you little slut! Do you know what happens to sluts and lesbians, Rey?” She shakes her head, having no idea what Daddy is talking about. “Sluts and lesbians get raped, sweet girl. They tempt men into sin and then act like a victim. Your mother was the same, but she learned. They have no one to blame but themselves. You should be thankful, dear, that it’s me and not some diseased tramp deflowering you.”

It becomes clear what he means to do. Adrenaline courses through her. Despite all her bruising and strained muscles, she attempts to buck him off. “I don’t want to, Daddy. Please! I’ll be good!” She screams as her Daddy lays on top of her. One of his hands covers her mouth while the other sneaks underneath to clench tightly around a breast. His cock is slotted against her ass.

“Oh, sweetheart, this may even feel good. Your mother didn’t like it at first, but she learned.” His hand leaves her mouth. She doesn’t scream anymore but tries one more time to pull her hands free. Daddy’s hand moves between their bodies and Rey soon feels his cock sliding through her folds. She retches but nothing comes out.

Daddy angles his cock to slide inside her. It’s a slow push. Rey feels like she’s being ripped in half. It’s too big. Wider than even the wiffle ball bat he beat her with. The mix of her fluids, the olive oil, and his precum eases the passage but Rey still feels a searing, tearing pinch. “It hurts, Daddy! No!”

“My sweet girl, you feel so good though. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Something to stuff your little cunnie with? Well, now you have it!” Before Rey could respond, he pulled back and snapped his hips down into hers. He grunts in her ear as she screams. “Fuck, baby! So fucking tight for Daddy!”

He thrusts again, as deep as he can go. His cock hits someplace deep within her that makes her nearly pass out in pain. “One day, you’ll be able to take all of me. You’ll make a good little pet for me, won’t you?” He thrust slowly, as if mapping out her insides, going as deeply as he can go, grunting every time.

Suddenly, he shifts slightly, and his cock enters at a different angle. Daddy pushes and drags against her front wall. Something thrums in her belly. His pace quickens and Rey feels like she’s being scraped raw from the inside. But the thrumming grows. It feels like the static of an impending lightening strike. Her muscles tense up and she starts quaking underneath her Daddy. Rey is horrified to find her hips bouncing up to meet her father’s. Her screams have turned into shrieks and moans. Daddy is howling like a ravenous wolf.

Rey feels Daddy’s cock grow even thicker inside her. Instead of hurting, it sets off a thunderous orgasm. Her whole body shudders as she screams in pleasure, instead of pain. She hears Daddy growl in her ear, “Milk my cock baby. You did so good. My sweet girl.” He emphasizes his point with one last full thrust and collapses on top of her.

He lays there for several moments before rolling off of her. Rey whimpers at the now empty feeling she has in her core. Daddy rolls her to her side and unties her hands from the slat in her headboard, slowly bringing them to her sides. He massages her shoulders. She doesn’t make a sound as he roughly works the shoulder he popped earlier. Rey now knows that begging won’t work, that any hint of disobedient will just make it all worse.

They doze off for a while. When Rey wakes, it’s to being carried in Daddy’s arms. He’s completely naked like she is. “Daddy?”

“Hush, baby girl.” Daddy takes her to the bathroom and lays her on her side in the tub. He turns on the water, leaves it a bit cold, and sprays her down. It feels good on her heated skin. Daddy washes her hair and then soaps up a rag. He wipes down every inch of her body, taking special care to clean her pussy. The soap burns on her tender pussy lips. She doesn’t fight him, doesn’t have the energy to do so. “I’m so sorry I had to do that baby girl. I had to teach you a lesson, you see? Men can’t control themselves around little girls. Your swaying hips as I was beating you were too much.”

Looking up at her Daddy, she calmly explains, “You could have let me get dressed first.” Pain explodes in her cheek. Daddy has slapped her again.

“If you’re weren’t touching yourself in the first place, I wouldn’t have had to see you naked! God damn it! I’m going to have a hard time teaching you your place.”

“_I’m sorry, Daddy!_”

In response, he cups her mound in his large hand. “This is _mine_. Then, in a few years, I will marry you off to someone _I_ choose. I’ll find a husband for you that knows how to put women in their place. A woman like you needs a strong hand.”

“But I like Tommy!” Rey cries out.

Daddy moves his hand from her mound to her throat. “You will not speak, or even look at, the boys at school or church. Do you hear me?!” Rey nods. He lets go of her throat and she sucks in a lungful of air.

Rey doesn’t go to school for two weeks. Daddy indulges her every whim. She’s never eaten so much ice cream and cookies in her life. He lets her watch whatever she wants on TV, and even makes her cinnamon toast! She has all sorts of new books and magazines to read. Some are boring like _A Godly Woman Is A Treasure_. But others are fun to read, like Left Behind. She spends most of those two weeks laying on her belly. Her back was bruised from her shoulders to her knees. She doesn’t touch her flower anymore. Well, she doesn’t need to.

Every night, before Daddy goes to sleep, he comes into her room. He pulls her panties down and lays on top of her. His cock, that he covers in his ‘personal lubricant’, slides inside her easily now. He doesn’t even have to tie her up. She even welcomes it. Daddy makes her feel so good, and so special when he moves inside her. He says it’s to teach her how to be a good wife. “You want to please your future husband, don’t you, baby girl?”

“Yes. _Daddy!_” She screams his name as she cums, clenching over his cock. It isn’t long after that he spills inside her.

She wonders if this is normal for girls. Does every Daddy show their little girl how to be a wife? Is that how Paige learned to touch her flower? She doesn’t know and is too ashamed to ask anyone.

Rey is 18 years old now and just graduated high school. Daddy won’t let her go to college, even though her teachers say she would do well. He says college is only for people who can’t think for themselves. “Only atheists and homosexuals go to college!” He screams at her one night. Rey likes school but is content with the fact that Jesus doesn’t like it when girls know more than men.

She now knows how to please a man in a variety of different ways. Daddy has fucked her on every surface of their home. He usually bends her over a table or counter. Sometimes, she initiates when he’s in a foul mood. It feels better when she’s riding him. If she lets Daddy fuck her from behind while he’s angry, he’s too rough and likes to hit her.

There was a long week where Daddy showed her how to swallow his cock. It was easy when Daddy’s cum was the only thing she was allowed to eat. She swallowed his cum until she didn’t gag on his cock anymore. Rey was never more thankful to see toast in her life.

Soon after that, he started shoving his cock in her ass. He couldn’t get enough of her tight asshole. It was one reason Rey offered to ride him when he was angry. If he was in a bad enough mood, he would thrust into her ass with no lubrication. Of course, that didn’t always. If Daddy wanted her ass, he would have her ass.

It isn’t long after graduation when Daddy brings a guest over. Rey immediately doesn’t like him. He’s older than Daddy and has a rugged face. His name is Victor Snoke. “My sweet girl. Mr. Snoke has recently joined our church. I told him I knew of a single girl looking to get married.”

The old man’s face lights up. “Oh, is this her? My, my, what a sweet little thing. Are you looking for a man, young Rey?”

“I, uh…” She looks from her Daddy to this grotesque man in their living room. Rey feels like a fool. She should have known Daddy would pick someone even worse than he is.

“Oh, she’s just shy. Aren’t you, darling?” Rey nods.

“Benjamin Solo, she is a delight! I’ll take her!”

Rey whips her head around to look at her father. “What? But?”

Daddy stands up and puts his hands on her shoulders. “Sweetheart. I told you that I’d find you a mate. It’s going to kill me to let you go, but you’re grown now. It’s time to start a family of your own. I want lots of grandbabies.” Daddy winks at her and hugs her. She recalls a deeply repressed memory of Daddy dropping her off at a clinic with cash and explicit instructions to get an implant. After four years, it should be wearing off soon. Rey wants to puke at the thought of having babies at all, let alone with this dried up raisin of a man.

He turns around and pushes Rey in front of him. “Mr. Snoke? Would you like to give her a trial run before we make arrangements?”

Snoke is already loosening his tie as they speak.

**Author's Note:**

> My dad used to hit me with the same type of bat. The situation where Rey resisted going to church actually happened to me. My dad was an atheist but my mom was Baptist and was trying to get me dressed for church. He hit me in the thigh with the bat. I actually went to school with my whole right leg busted up and nobody said anything. He used it several times during my childhood. Fortunately, there was no sex abuse in my home.
> 
> If you've suffered sexual and physical abuse (or any kind of abuse), I love you so much and hope you find healing! ❤❤❤


End file.
